


有理走遍天下, 无理寸步难行

by sungbeen



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, M/M, Piercings, Smut, Undercover Missions, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungbeen/pseuds/sungbeen
Summary: Jongin weaves webs of lies for a living, but the spider too can be snared by its own silk.





	有理走遍天下, 无理寸步难行

**Author's Note:**

> 有理走遍天下, 无理寸步难行 - with justice on your side, you will be able to pass through all your difficulties.
> 
> this is a fic i recently uncovered in my folder, and i've decided to try continuing it. updates will most likely be pretty slow, with a focus on the plot more than the porn, but please rest assured that there will be plenty of sexytime yet to come!! ;)

Sneaking a look at his cards, Zhoumi’s smirk grows broader. Jongin frowns disapprovingly at him - it wouldn’t do for the Dragon to discover the less-than-pure being concealed under layers and layers of deceit that the Chinese man has spent years putting into place. Jongin is, after all, one of the only men who has yet to fall for Zhoumi’s guileless eyes and bright smile, the way he looks at people like they are the only one who matters to him. Greater men than Jongin have been ensnared by those eyes, and Jongin knows better than to make the same mistake they did.

Zhoumi slaps down an ace, smiling triumphantly. Jongin swears quietly; once again, he has been fooled. Around him, the other men howl and catcall, booing Jongin’s loss and applauding Zhoumi’s skill. He throws down his cards and moves to stand, but Zhoumi tuts. “Jongin-ah, where are you-”

“Don’t call me that here!” Jongin hisses angrily.

“Fine, fine, if that’s what you want. So! Kai-sshi, you’ve known me for, what, five years now?”

Zhoumi raises his voice, addressing the crowd that has gathered to watch their game. “Would you believe that I’ve been playing with this guy for longer than we’ve been able to be in the same room without killing each other?”

The crowd laughs, and someone whistles. “And he has yet to beat me even once!” More boos and jeers.

Jongin sighs. “Okay, ge, I know you’re itching to bring him out. Just do it and get the trade over and done with. No need to play the crowd any more than you’ve already done.”

They’ve been doing this a long time, this game of cat and mouse. The locals know them both well, and the bartender and the clubgoers are fully aware of the money that they have and that they are willing to spend. It’s done wonders to earn the trust of their clientele, who prefer it when their dealers are willing to play by the rules of the city. Little do they know that they are the ones getting played, each step carefully monitored by Jongin’s drooping eyes and Zhoumi’s meaningless chatter.

They trade pleasure, exploiting man’s weakness to carnal desire and draining them dry of their precious resources. The world is overpopulated and every day is a struggle to survive - one less boy waking up the next day in the slums will not be missed. Playing cards and exchanging boys serves only to showcase their collection and provide entertainment; what belongs to one of them, in effect, belongs to both, and today, they are about to lay the final spike in the trap.

“Bring them out, come on, chop chop!” Zhoumi trills, waving imperiously at the two black-clad men at the door. They salute, leaving the room and reappearing moments later with two boys, each clutched tightly by the arm. Jongin holds his breath. All they’ve done over the past five years has been leading up to this moment, but what they are doing remains a desperate gamble - the Dragon is notorious for his fickle mind and groundless paranoia.

As the boys are brought in, Jongin tracks the shift in the other men’s expressions, ranging from unabashed wonder to slavering desire. The Dragon too is sitting upright, eyes glued to the taller of the boys. Jongin bites the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning openly, merely flashing a bored expression at the small procession making their way to Zhoumi’s side.

“Wow, ge, is that really the best you can do? And here I was thinking that you were bringing the best boys that you had,” he snarks.

Zhoumi smirks. “You may not think they look like much, but I can assure you that once they’ve got you in bed you won’t be able to think for much longer.” Jongin snorts.

“Are you for real?” He turns to the guards and motions for them to bring in his contribution. 

There is the sound of a scuffle, a grunt and then the ringing sound of flesh on flesh. The guards reappear, one cradling his hand and the other cruelly twisting a boy’s arm behind his back. “He bit me, sir! I acted in self-defense!” the guard cries hastily in response to Jongin’s darkening face.

“Give him to me. This boy is worth more than either of you ever will be, and now you’ve tainted him. Get out of my sight!” Jongin spits. The frightened guards bow and rapidly exit the room. Zhoumi sighs, shaking his head indulgently. “Remind me, Kai-sshi, about what you were saying about this boy?”

Jongin stands abruptly. “Let us take this discussion to a more private area.” His tone brooks no argument, and Zhoumi rises without a word. “Come,” he says, and all three boys follow their respective masters out of the main room and into an alcove conveniently shielded from prying eyes by a curtain of beads.

“Now,” Zhoumi says, taking care to project his voice so that the men in the main room are still able to hear him. “Let’s test them out, shall we? Sehun, step forward.”

The taller and paler of Zhoumi’s boys, the one that the Dragon had been eyeing earlier, comes forward. His gaze is steady and his breaths are even. This one isn’t new to the trade, then. This ought to make the capture easier, if anything, but the Dragon is known to have a taste for virgins.

“Strip,” Zhoumi commands.

Sehun wordlessly steps out of his robe, and Jongin’s breath catches. The boy is beautiful, all long, lithe stretches of skin and toned in all the right areas. Zhoumi has taken the liberty of adding metal to his body, and his nipples and bellybutton shine in the low light as a testament to that. The boy’s hair is not styled, and it falls over his forehead and eyes, a teasing reminder of his youth.

As Jongin’s gaze travels lower, his eyes catch on a glint of metal on the tip of the boy’s cockhead and he groans. “Ge, are you trying to kill me?”

Zhoumi hums, teeth showing. Jongin knows he is completely aware of Jongin’s personal interests, what he looks for in a man himself, and he has never hesitated in taking what he wants. Zhoumi points him in the direction of a room curtained off with deep velvet draperies, smile spreading into something a little more sharkish.

“It’s time to give them a show, Jonginnie.”

 

\--------- 

 

Contrary to Jongin’s expectations, the room is spacious and brightly lit. There are comfortable couches along the sides, and right in the centre, positioned in such a way as to draw all eyes to it, lies a bed. It isn’t particularly large, per se, but it looks comfortable and soft in a way that Jongin thinks Sehun will enjoy.

Speaking of Sehun, Jongin turns and sees the taller boy standing a few paces away from him. His expression is hunted, and he looks to be trembling minutely, either from cold or from fear. Jongin thinks it might be a little of both.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and beckons the boy closer. Sehun steps forward, footsteps sure even though his eyes dart away from Jongin’s open gaze.

“Be at ease, Sehun,” Jongin murmurs. “No harm will come to you here. I will make sure of it. But for now, you will need to play your part.”

Sehun raises his head in surprise, looking Jongin in the eye for the first time that night. “W-what do you mean, sir?” he asks, unconsciously tilting his head to the side.

Jongin suppresses a smile.  _ How cute. _ But keeping his tone light, he merely says, “Just let me make you feel good.”

 

\-------- 

 

He stretches Sehun out on the length of the bed, securely tying his wrists to the poles on either side of the bed. He’d found a box full of supplies underneath the bed, thankfully after he’d told Sehun to lie down and keep his eyes shut, and he now puts the knowledge he’d gained over the years to good use.

He hears the low murmur of people approaching the room just as he’s finished fastening a blindfold around Sehun’s eyes. The boy himself is lax, calm after Jongin had explained that people would be observing them having sex, but when the curtain is brushed aside and people start spilling into the room, his body tenses up again.

Jongin shushes him, passing a hand through his floppy hair in reassurance as he gets off the bed to make the necessary payments of respect to the Dragon, and after the tall man has been situated comfortably in the most opulent sofa of them all, the show starts.

 

\-----------

 

A hush falls over the room, all its occupants’ gazes fixed unerringly on the bed in the centre of the room. The music still playing in the club can be heard faintly, the low deep thrum of the bass setting a slow fire burning in Jongin’s gut. Underneath him, Sehun shifts and whimpers faintly when he finds himself completely immobilised, and that whimper is what finally brings Jongin to action.

He gathers Sehun up for an almost tender kiss, lips moving slowly and surely over each other. He lets his tongue slip over Sehun’s bottom lip and into his mouth, drawing the paler boy’s tongue out to play. Saliva pools over his tongue and drips onto both their chins, and Jongin finally draws away with one last obscene slurp of Sehun’s tongue.

Throughout this exchange, Jongin had been crouching above Sehun, sitting fully-clothed on the taller’s stomach. Now, as he moves back, Jongin finds that their short makeout session had made blood fill Sehun’s cock, standing at full hardness and beginning to weep precum at the tip.

A quick glance around the room lets him know that the rest of the occupants have also picked up on that fact, and the Dragon in particular is leaning forwards, displaying more interest than Jongin has ever seen before.

When Jongin moves to take Sehun’s weeping dick in hand, the Dragon’s harsh voice stops him in his tracks.

“Don’t touch his cock,” the man commands. Jongin dips his head in acquiescence, already removing his hand from the vicinity of Sehun’s crotch, but underneath him, Sehun’s hips buck up in an aborted movement, jerking his dick against Jongin’s hand momentarily before he gasps, Jongin having tilted his chin upwards in a firm grip.

“You will obey what our boss says,” Jongin says sharply, waiting for Sehun’s nod of understanding before he releases him. “And now, since you have disobeyed his orders, you will be punished. Severely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and suggestions about where you would like to see the story going are all extremely welcome!! you guys give me the motivation to write, and since i'm currently juggling a lot of other fics plus schoolwork, it would be amazing if you could show me some love :)


End file.
